Yzma
Yzma is one of three playable Villains in the Villainous expansion, Evil Comes Prepared. She is from the movie The Emperor's New Groove, released in 2000. Yzma has a unique setup for her Fate deck: at the start of the game, it is dealt into four different Fate decks, one for each location, placed above its corresponding location (with room to spare to place Heroes). When another player takes a Fate action against her, they choose one of her four Fate decks, look at all of the cards in it, then secretly choose one of them to play, shuffle and return the rest, then finally play the chosen card to the location under the Fate deck it came from. If none of the cards can be played, all of them are returned. If a location's Fate deck is empty, that location cannot be chosen for a Fate action. Yzma still has a single Fate discard pile; if a Fate action is taken against her and all of her Fate decks are empty, her Fate discard pile is shuffled and dealt into four Fate decks again. Objective Yzma must find Kuzco in her four Fate decks and play him. She must play Kronk, keep him on her side, and use him to defeat Kuzco. As Kronk does not have enough Strength on his own to defeat Kuzco, Yzma will also need to either attach the Dagger to Kronk, or have an Imperial Guards at his location. Realm .]] Yzma's Realm contains the following locations, from left to right: * The Palace ** Gain 2 Power | Move an Item or Ally ** Vanquish | Play a Card * Pacha's House ** Play a Card | Gain 1 Power ** Move an Item or Ally | Fate * The Jungle ** Play a Card | Discard Cards ** Gain 3 Power | Play a Card * Mudka's Meat Hut ** Gain 1 Power | Fate ** Discard Cards | Play a Card Villain deck The following cards are in Yzma's Villain deck: * After Them! (×3) * Eavesdrop (×3) * Imperial Guards (×3) * Smash It with a Hammer (×3) * A Cruel Irony (×2) * Beauty Sleep (×2) * Fake Funeral (×2) * Ferocity (×2) * Finish the Job (×2) * Right-Hand Man (×2) * Superiority (×2) * The Path That Rocks (×2) * Dagger * Kronk These include 4 total Allies (Imperial Guards; Kronk), 4 total Conditions (Ferocity; Superiority), 21 total Effects (After Them!; Eavesdrop; Smash It with a Hammer; A Cruel Irony; Beauty Sleep; Fake Funeral; Finish the Job; Right-Hand Man; The Path That Rocks), and 1 Item (Dagger). Card Gallery 3 Copies: 2 Copies: 1 Copy: Fate deck The following cards are in Yzma's Fate deck: * Beware the Groove (×3) * Peasant (×2) * The Path of Righteousness (×2) * Wrong Lever (×2) * Bucky * Chaca * Chicha * Kuzco * On the Run * Pacha * Tipo These include 8 total Effects (Beware the Groove; The Path of Righteousness; Wrong Lever; On the Run) and 8 total Heroes (Peasant; Bucky; Chaca; Chicha; Kuzco; Pacha; Tipo). Card Gallery 3 Copies: 2 Copies: 1 Copy: Category:Villains Category:Yzma Category:Evil Comes Prepared